The use of disposable bibs is well known, however the use of disposable bibs with disposable wet wipes to clean the hands and face of the bib user typically involves the opening the wipe package, unfolding the wipe and using the wipe to clean up. The present invention provides a disposable bib that includes a wet wipe that is spread flat and sealingly covered with a releasable cover. When the cover is removed by pulling down, the wipe is ready to use.